Don't touch my brother
by Geekgirl - book lover
Summary: Jocelyn had twins (Jonathan and Sebastian). when she runs she tried to take them with her but Sebastian chose to stay with Valentine. When Clary is born with ability's Jocelyn knows she cannot lie to them. they are trained by Luke and herself and become amazing fighters. When Jocelyn dies and valentine catches up with them two must depend on one another.(Clace) I only own the plot
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction and I don't know how to do any thing let me know if I should continue. NO HATERS! if you don't like it don't read it.**

Summery: Jocelyn had twins (Jonathan and Sebastian). when she runs she tried to take them with her but Sebastian chose to stay with Valentine. When Clary is born with special ability's Jocelyn knows she cannot lie to them they are trained by Luke and herself and become amazing fighters. When Jocelyn dies the and valentine catches up with them two must depend on one another. (Clace, sibling love between Jon and Clary)

When Jocelyn had twins (Jonathan and Sebastian) she immediately realized there was something wrong with Sebastian. His black in human eyes scared her beyond comprehension, she knew there was something wrong with _him_. She clung tightly to Jonathan as she looked into his bright green eyes. 2 years latter she ran dragging both boys along behind her away from the burning mansion. She ran to the Gard with the Mortal Cup tucked into her pocket. Just as she reached the edge of the swirling blue portal Sebastian ripped his arm from hers.

"I don't want to leave Daddy" he said.

"Sebastian he is a monster look at what he has done to you!" she pleaded.

"He just wants me to be the best if you loved me you would want that to"

"Sebastian please you don't understand!" she was now frantic.

"Daddy gave me a gift now i am better than every one and i can do what ever i want! i can burn down the entire world so my real mother can rule it and Daddy will let me" he said with a demonic glint in his eye.

Jonathan could hear the sound of horses hooves now he knew they had to leave and now. He grabbed his mothers arm and dived into the portal. He would not let them hurt his sister.

**Do you like it let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2 - All Marble and Black

**Ch2: All Marble and Black Clary prov.**

It was a cold winter day the wind whipped Clary's red hair around her head like a halo. Her black jeans and black long sleeve shirt made her look paler than the marble head stone in front of her. It read…

_Jocelyn Fray_

_1977 - 2013_

_Loving mother_

2 simple words and yet they were truer than the world would ever know. I looked up at John I knew better than to expect tears, (neither of us were big criers) but the solemn look in his green eyes and his tightly clenched jaw told me he was in as much pain as I was. She fought so hard live through so many demon attacks just to be killed by something as mundane as cancer, it just didn't seem right. After a few more minutes John asked if I was ready to go. I wasn't but said that I was because I knew we had to, we needed to be out of the city by night fall. So with that we turned our backs on the cemetery and walked back down to Luke's truck where he was waiting. He said that the funeral was for us and he would rather imagine she had a proper burial. I wished we could have given her a proper funeral to but this is what she wanted. She said that the shadow world is cruel and she wanted nothing to do with it even in death.

The truck roared to life and began heading down the empty Texas Street (not many people are out at 2am) heading for the other side of the country. What are we going to do now mom was the one who always had the plan and now I had to carry her greatest burden alone. I couldn't tell John or Luke about the small artifact hidden in my locket. All this trouble so many lives ruined all for one stupid cup.

_2 weeks later - still Clary prov._

Finally after 2 weeks of driving we made it, New York, it's big and loud and full of people. So in other words it'd great if you want to disappear in to the masses. We started walking up the steps in to the small snow covered apartment they were on the second floor. The old lock was a little stubborn but after a few tries the lock caught and sprang open. The inside was pretty basic 2 bathrooms, a kitchen with all the appliances (out dated of course), 2 bedrooms, and a small living room area. When I asked Luke why there were only 2 bedrooms He announced that he would not be staying with us.

"What!?" I asked

"I own a book store a few blocks from here and it has an apartment in the back" he said, "I figured it would make be easer than cramming us all in here."

"Oh ok" I said relieved. I had thought he was going to leave us.

And with that he left

"What was that all about" john asked "you looked like you were going to have a heart attack when he said he wasn't staying with us?"

"It's just… I mean … no one is after him and…"

"You thought he was going to leave us like Hodge did."

I nodded mutely. About 12 years ago Hodge had been able to catch up with us. He convinced my mom that he wanted to help us, when he really just wanted to turn us over to Valentine.

"He wouldn't do that" John said confidently, but I wasn't so sure. I mean nobody likes being hunted and if he left no one would bother to fallow him. Since I had nothing to say I simply nodded and headed to my room.

Once I was safely out of his line of site I pulled off the locket and examined the runes on it, my runes that I created I don't know how but I. My head was pounding and I was super tiered so, after I put the locket back on, I hunted for my comforter and pillow (which was easy considering I only had one bag) and crashed on to the bed without even bothering to make it.

**Sebastian prov.**

Finally, after years of searching we found them. A small apartment in New York. On the outside it looks so mundane so normal you would never guess a group of runaway shadow hunters lived there. But they were here I knew I could feel how close I was to my twin. He was a weakling the last time I saw him but perhaps he has grown stronger over there years. Perhaps he will prove useful in ending the rain of shadow hunters.

**Clary prov.**

I awoke to the sound of someone slamming agents the door.

**Sorry I know it is a cliffhanger. I am working on the next chapter now I have no idea when it will be done. And thank you for the reviews and favorites and all that. They are the reason I continue with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3 Genetic Insanity

**Ch 3: ****Genetic Insanity**

**All right this is a word chapter, sorry but i am trying to transfer schools so I am really stressed out. But i didn't want you guys to suffer any more because of that cliff hanger so here we go.**

** PS i obviously don't own TMI or any other book series but i do own this plot.**

**Clary prov.**

_~I awoke to the sound of someone slamming agents the door. ~_

i shot strait up in bed. i snatched my weapons belt from where it hung on the bed post and raced in to the living room, just in time to see the door burst in to splinters. We had been preparing for an attack are whole lives but i never imagined it would come so soon. We had just moved in last night! We should have had at least 2 days of down time, before there was even a possibility of an attack!And yet there were 6 shadow hunters, 3 hell hounds, 2 Raveners, and a partridge in a pair tree breaking into our living room.

A tall man with white hair stood in front, he was a most an exact copy of John except for his eyes which were dark and calculating instead of grass green. On his left was another copy of John but this one had black hair and black eyes with only a silver ring separating the pupal and the iris. Behind the dark John was a person I knew well and wanted to strangle. Hodge that freaking weasel he almost got us all captured! It took every ounce of my self-control not to bet the crap out of him right there! But I did give him my best ' YOU ARE DEAD' glare. I guess he got the message because after about 1 millisecond he took a step back and cowered like the weakling he is. Next to him there was a girl and a boy who were obviously related because they both had black hair and blue eyes. But on the right of the man with the white hair was a boy who was the most startling of all. His only coloring was gold, gold hair eyes and golden tan skin.

John who was standing in the middle of the living room his weapon drawn was starring right at the dark John. The tall man with white hair (who I assumed was Valentine) was the first too speak.

"Jonathan"

"Valentine" John growled. He packed more hate in to that one little word than I had ever thought possible.

"Where is your mother" he asked unaffected by John's tone of voice

"Why don't you check the cemetery in Texas?"

Valentine actually looked upset by this news. So of course I let out a sharp chuckle and said

"Well that is refreshing an ex-husband who didn't want his wife dead" I don't know why I said it. I just wanted those cold dark eyes off my brother. Valentine looked as if the gum on his shoe had just started talking to him, but I leaned agents the wall unaffected with a smirk plastered on my face.

"What would you know about it wolf" Sebastian sneered (no one could look that much like my brother and not be his evil twin)

"What?" John asked clearly confused "she is not a werewolf."

"John just take it easy on him I think he's a little slow." I said

"I obviously got the brains of this bunch."

"Which is sad considering how dumb you are"

"Hey! I am smarter than you!"

"You burned peanut butter in the microwave" I said simply

Needless to say he shut up. All through our argument they just stood there watching us until Valentine finally asked "how old are you?"

"Well isn't that the big ticket question... I am 15"

Valentines face was an emotionless mask like that of a mad man. I guess it is a good thing insanity is not genetic.


	4. Chapter 4 tag

Ch 4

**Wow the reviews on this stories are awesome. The more I get the faster I will update ok. I don't own the mortal instruments never have never will.**

**_Previously_**

_Valentine finally asked "how old are you?"_

_"Well isn't that the big ticket question... I am 15"_

_Valentines face was an emotionless mask like that of a mad man. I guess it is a good thing insanity is not genetic. _

Clary pov.

That is when all hell broke loose literally, all of the hell hounds ripped off there chains (which were being held by the dark haired siblings). One lunged at John, of course being the kick butt brother he is he ducked and rolled out of the way then brought his seraph bade (who know where he got it) down on the creatures head. I being the kick butt sister I am, I whipped out Heosphoros and gutted a second hound. The third was not quite as stupid, it snuck up behind us but it lunged at John so it can't have been that smart. That hound soon follower his brothers back to whatever pit they crawled out of. All diplomacy went out of the window after that. I noticed Valentine give a signal with his hand that most would not have noticed. They all attacked at once the two dark haired kids came at me, the blond boys went at John, we both got one ravener, and dear old daddy (cough cough sarcasm) and Hodge stayed back to watch the fun.

My instincts took over immediately just slash, doge, duck, and roll. Just like every other time I have fought time seemed to slow down. I easily dodged the arrows from the boy who must have been a light wood because the girl had this necklace with a big red rock that belonged to the lightwood family. I sliced through the whip the girl had and smacked her with the butt of my sward and she was out cold. I grabbed the boys bow and smacked it over his head and he was out to. The ravener shot his stinger at my neck as I impaled him but I felt the sharp sting. I knew he had gotten me but that was the least of my worries. John was in trouble. I vaulted over the couch and blocked a fatal blow to his mid-section. Soon I found myself back to back with John blocking and pairing all the strikes that Goldie could dish out.

"Really John? I am done with both of mine. Why don't you hurry up! I want to rip Hodge apart before he runs away!"

"Yah well I guess you got the weak ones"

"Or you're the weak one" I muttered

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Are you two going to bicker the entire fight" asked the blond one

"Yah, pretty much" I said as I brought my sward down it in a deadly arc.

But when my sward met the ground he wasn't there. I heard a soft noise behind me and leapt in to the air flipped over him and swung my foot around kicking him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward and plowed head first in to the coach. As he struggled to his feet I nearly died of laughter. But I was not as distracted as I seamed, my mother taught me to always watch my surroundings especially during a fight. When Rapunzel finally got up he tried to sweep my feet, but I easily vaulted over his leg. I could tell he was going easy on me and it made me mad, people constantly underestimated me because of my size and because I was a girl.

"Are you going to start trying soon or what?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well considering I am about to fall asleep hear…"

With that he snarled and sprang at me. I delicately leapt out of the way and landed back to back with John. He was fairing about as well as I was but we knew it was only a matter of time before valentine got tired of studying us as if we were wild dogs and stepped in. Then the odds would tip in their favor and we could not afford to lose this battle. We needed to do something gutsy and quick.

Suddenly I yelled "tag" and slid between John's legs to take on Sebastian. Because we had grown up together and trained together our whole lives John knew exactly what I meant. He whipped around to face the golden boy, I still didn't know his name, and kicked him in the gut. My plan worked I had Sebastian off guard I got a good slice across his chest in before he finally recovered. He came at me with everything he had, and I loved it. He moved so fast I could not see him, more like I felt where he was going to strike. I could see he was shocked that I could keep up with him, that I could stand on level ground with him and hold my own. Until John got carless and the blond one knocked him back agents the window.

"John" I shrieked worried. Sebastian took this opportunity to strike. He smacked me in the head with the butt of his sword. Man that hurts, I could tell my head was split just below my hair line. A stream of blood made its way on to my forehead and down the side of my face. I staggered back slightly and regained my balance just in time to block his next attack. And so it went dogging and parrying strikes.

**i know i know you all hate me hjuinkhuuhy7 tjnhtgreaABF BTREZRDGG JVFSREFES43WWWQAAQAE**Ch 4

**Wow the reviews on this stories are awesome. The more I get the faster I will update ok. I don't own the mortal instruments never have never will.**

**_Previously_**

_Valentine finally asked "how old are you?"_

_"Well isn't that the big ticket question... I am 15"_

_Valentines face was an emotionless mask like that of a mad man. I guess it is a good thing insanity is not genetic. _

Clary pov.

That is when all hell broke loose literally, all of the hell hounds ripped off there chains (which were being held by the dark haired siblings). One lunged at John, of course being the kick butt brother he is he ducked and rolled out of the way then brought his seraph bade (who know where he got it) down on the creatures head. I being the kick butt sister I am, I whipped out Heosphoros and gutted a second hound. The third was not quite as stupid, it snuck up behind us but it lunged at John so it can't have been that smart. That hound soon follower his brothers back to whatever pit they crawled out of. All diplomacy went out of the window after that. I noticed Valentine give a signal with his hand that most would not have noticed. They all attacked at once the two dark haired kids came at me, the blond boys went at John, we both got one ravener, and dear old daddy (cough cough sarcasm) and Hodge stayed back to watch the fun.

My instincts took over immediately just slash, doge, duck, and roll. Just like every other time I have fought time seemed to slow down. I easily dodged the arrows from the boy who must have been a light wood because the girl had this necklace with a big red rock that belonged to the lightwood family. I sliced through the whip the girl had and smacked her with the butt of my sward and she was out cold. I grabbed the boys bow and smacked it over his head and he was out to. The ravener shot his stinger at my neck as I impaled him but I felt the sharp sting. I knew he had gotten me but that was the least of my worries. John was in trouble. I vaulted over the couch and blocked a fatal blow to his mid-section. Soon I found myself back to back with John blocking and pairing all the strikes that Goldie could dish out.

"Really John? I am done with both of mine. Why don't you hurry up! I want to rip Hodge apart before he runs away!"

"Yah well I guess you got the weak ones"

"Or you're the weak one" I muttered

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Are you two going to bicker the entire fight" asked the blond one

"Yah, pretty much" I said as I brought my sward down it in a deadly arc.

But when my sward met the ground he wasn't there. I heard a soft noise behind me and leapt in to the air flipped over him and swung my foot around kicking him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward and plowed head first in to the coach. As he struggled to his feet I nearly died of laughter. But I was not as distracted as I seamed, my mother taught me to always watch my surroundings especially during a fight. When Rapunzel finally got up he tried to sweep my feet, but I easily vaulted over his leg. I could tell he was going easy on me and it made me mad, people constantly underestimated me because of my size and because I was a girl.

"Are you going to start trying soon or what?"

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well considering I am about to fall asleep hear…"

With that he snarled and sprang at me. I delicately leapt out of the way and landed back to back with John. He was fairing about as well as I was but we knew it was only a matter of time before valentine got tired of studying us as if we were wild dogs and stepped in. Then the odds would tip in their favor and we could not afford to lose this battle. We needed to do something gutsy and quick.

Suddenly I yelled "tag" and slid between John's legs to take on Sebastian. Because we had grown up together and trained together our whole lives John knew exactly what I meant. He whipped around to face the golden boy, I still didn't know his name, and kicked him in the gut. My plan worked I had Sebastian off guard I got a good slice across his chest in before he finally recovered. He came at me with everything he had, and I loved it. He moved so fast I could not see him, more like I felt where he was going to strike. I could see he was shocked that I could keep up with him, that I could stand on level ground with him and hold my own. Until John got carless and the blond one knocked him back agents the window.

"John" I shrieked worried. Sebastian took this opportunity to strike. He smacked me in the head with the butt of his sword. Man that hurts, I could tell my head was split just below my hair line. A stream of blood made its way on to my forehead and down the side of my face. I staggered back slightly and regained my balance just in time to block his next attack. And so it went dogging and parrying strikes.

**I KNOW I KNOW YOU HATE ME **

**this chapter is really over due but i was failing Boi and i had to raise the grade from the dead!**

**i am now on spring break so i might get to post again.**


	5. you chose!

wow 36 follows that is so cool!

OK, so because i want to thank you guys for your support i will let you decide what happens next

here are the choices...

1) Valentine kidnaps them both (clace)

2) They both get away, but with some injuries (sibling fluff and Luke as a father-figure)

3) Only one gets away, Clary or Johnathan? (might be some clace depends on who is kidnapped)

4) They go of there own free will, Johns idea. (clace flirting, creepy/evil Valentine and Sebastian)

Review and tell me which one you want 1,2,3, or 4 the one with the most votes is the one i will wright.


	6. Chapter 6 results

OK the results are in…

3) Only one gets away, Clary or Johnathan? (Might be some clace depends on who is kidnapped)

And since we have a tie on who is being kidnapped I will be choosing but I am not telling you!

Hahaha I am so mean!


	7. Chapter 7 you haven't seen anything yet

Ch 7 you haven't seen anything yet

_Previously_

_"John" I shrieked worried. Sebastian took this opportunity to strike. He smacked me in the head with the butt of his sword. Man that hurts, I could tell my head was split just below my hair line. A stream of blood made its way on to my forehead and down the side of my face. I staggered back slightly and regained my balance just in time to block his next attack. And so it went dogging and parrying strikes._

Valentine P.O.V

I was shocked, I had a daughter. I had never expected this. When Hodge had found them back in Chicago 12 years ago, he told me there was another child, a girl. I assumed she was Lucian's, but it appears I was wrong. Usually I hate being wrong, but this presents me with an interesting new female subject and puzzle, I don't know if she has angel blood or demon. I fed Jocelyn a mixture of both before she ran in an attempt to cure her cancer, I knew it would not work but I was desperate. I also thought I could get her addicted to the stuff so she wouldn't leave. I underestimated her will power as I always had. And in the end that is why I had lost her, now she was gone and I had no way to fix my mistakes. I do not regret the experiments but how I neglected her those last few years. That betrayal is what made her think I did not love her. That is the only explanation I can find for why she left. Now I had another chance for perfection; perhaps a woman is the ultimate soldier to defeat the clave. She had already taken down both lightwood children (which is no small feat), and was holding her own quite well with Sebastian. But no one lasted long in a battle with my first born son.

Clary P.O.V

I had a plan, and it was a bad one, but hey better than the nothing John had.

"So you're the famous Sebastian. To be honest I was expecting something a little scarier."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet little sister."

"Neither have you."

Then I struck. The plan was to get him to think he had the upper hand by talking. Little did he know I grew up talking while fighting, that is how John and I had most of our conversations. So as we fought I pretended to get sloppy, tired, and distracted (which was not hard considering I still had demon poison in my veins). It worked, he thought he was beating me so he pressed harder. Not expecting me to see his little slip up, he literally pressed me, John does the same thing. Pushing his body up against mine in an attempt to look bigger and dominant. This move gives me direct access to his… um….soft spot. Needless to say he went down hard after I kneed him.

Valentine and Hodge were watching us like we were interesting science experiments. Hated that. I was about to gut them both when I noticed John was fighting the blond guy and one of his friends, the dark haired boy. He had a big bump on head it was all black and purple (yuck) but hey he deserved it. I quickly smacked the butt of my sword on the blond guy's head. He must have thought Sebastian would take care of me because he had his back turned like I was already dead. John then sucker punched the Lightwood boy in to the opposite wall.

Unfortunately we just could not end this fight on a high note. Because just then two other shadow hunters showed up and they were big. The Lightwood girl was getting up, Sebastian was almost fully recovered from his… um… unfortunate mistake, and John and I were tired and losing blood. All and all this was not going well.


	8. Chapter 8 phoenix of ash

**Ok so I know the last chapter was short and I am really sorry Please keep in mind that this is more of a sibling fanfiction there will be clace but that is not the central idea. I would like to thank **emma **for her ideas. I loved them! I will be using a variation of them in this fic. But no spoilers **

Ch 8 phoenix of ash

_Previously_

_Unfortunately we just could not end this fight on a high note. Because just then two other shadow hunters showed up and they were big. The lightwood girl was getting up, Sebastian was almost fully recovered from his… um… unfortunate mistake, and John and I were tired and losing blood. All and all this was not going well. _

John pov

"Oh boy," that was my only thought. I guess this is usually the part of the story where the hero looks death straight in the eye, makes peace with life, and then miraculously make it out alive. But here's the thing, we aren't hero's we are kids. And standing to my left is the most important person in the world to me. I promised mom I would protect her, and she died with a relieved smile on her face. Mom and I both know that Clary is capable of taking care of herself but we watch each other's backs. That is how we have survived this long, but it doesn't look like we are going to make it much farther. I don't think Valentine will kill us but some things are worse than death.

Like what he must have done to Seb. He was always cold, but now he looked down right demonic. It took all my self-control (which wasn't much) to keep from dying of laughter when she kneed him. I felt his pain, she used that move on me one time before and never again, mom forbid her. But that didn't mean it was not funny when it was someone else. I just wish I could fight him but we had our twin thing. I couldn't read his mind but I felt his emotions, and I could tell what he was going to do next. Apparently that was a two way street because he seemed to know what I was going to do to.

This blond guy however was just good. But not good as good as me. I kicked him in the shin, elbowed him in the stomach, and then punched him with my left hand, my strongest, into the opposite wall. Clary moved next to me as two new shadow hunters showed up, the dark haired girl, and Sebastian got up. These new shadow hunters were older and looked experienced, but we could handle them. That is when I noticed Clary's neck.

'Crap' I thought, 'that stupid demon got her.' She couldn't go on forever with that poison in her veins. She hid it well, but I could see it. Her forehead was lightly covered in sweat. Most would have thought it was from the fight, but I knew my sister. We needed an exit. Now.

Valentine P.O.V

Wow that was impressive. No one ever got the drop on Sebastian. I had warned him about that little mistake of his when he was younger. But no one ever used it before, most likely because all of his opponents were male and rather large. I never sent him to kill the weak ones, though when fighting Sebastian most appeared weak. She exploited his every tiny flaw (and there weren't many). But the shock was short lived, because soon he was back on his feet.

Seb P.O.V

That was smart, I'll admit. I'm glad she can hold her own with someone as powerful as me. Of course she will never beat me, but she is cunning. Perhaps I have found someone like myself at least in mental capacity. She could never kill but perhaps I can change that. I will make her strong enough for a place at my side, her and my brother. I will watch the world burn and pull them from the ashes. Much like the phoenix of legend.

Clary P.O.V

Oh crap oh crap oh... That seemed to be the only thing I could think as I looked for a way out of this. Then suddenly, it was like everything melted away and I could see it. A rune. One that could get us out of this mess, if only I had time to draw it.

"John white gloves" that was our code word for distract them. He nodded and charged them. I yanked out my stele, slammed it to the wall and began to draw. Soon everything was melting away and I was in my own little world. A world where all of my emotions' pain, loss, anger, love, determination, and fear, all flow out of me and into the drawing. Leaving me free, weightless, and empty.

When I finally pulled back, there was a giant rune spiraling across the baby blue wall. Then the wall began to ripple, like water when a rock is thrown in it.

**sneak peak of chapter 9**

Ch 9

_Previously _

_He nodded and charged them. I yanked out my stele, slammed it to the wall and began to draw. Soon everything was melting away and I was in my own little world. A world where all of my emotions' pain, loss, anger, love, determination, and fear, all flow out of me and in to the drawing. Leaving me free, weightless, and empty._

_When I finally pulled back, there was a giant rune spiraling across the baby blue wall. Then the wall began to ripple, like water when a rock is thrown in it. _

John POV

WHAT! A portal!? My sister who is a shadow hunter NOT a warlock, just made a portal. Not possible! I mean… she… huh?


	9. Chapter 9 flash of gold

**Please enjoy chapter 9 of don't touch my brother**

Ch 9 flash of gold

_Previously_

_"John white gloves" that was our code word for distract them. He nodded and charged them. I yanked out my stele, slammed it to the wall and began to draw. Soon everything was melting away and I was in my own little world. A world where all of my emotions' pain, loss, anger, love, determination, and fear, all flow out of me and in to the drawing. Leaving me free, weightless, and empty._

_When I finally pulled back, there was a giant rune spiraling across the baby blue wall. Then the wall began to ripple, like water when a rock is thrown in it._

John POV

WHAT! A portal!? My sister who is a shadow hunter NOT a warlock, just made a portal. Not possible! I mean… she… huh?

But before I had time to ponder this for long. Clary was dragging me away from my fight with the others and pushing me toward the portal. Everyone was so shocked they made no move to stop us. Unfortunately, they didn't stay frozen in astonishment forever. Equally unfortunately was the fact that the first to snap out of it was the blonde guy and Sebastian, the two best fighters, and the two older shadow hunters.

Jace POV

Dang Sebastian's sister is cute… I mean… uh… well. Any way as we were fighting she suddenly yelled "tag" and switched fighting partners with her brother. Next thing I knew I was fighting the green eyed version of Sebastian, which stinks because I was just starting to have fun with the little red head. Her brother on the other hand was just as good as she was. Well if we switched partners that means she is now fighting Sebastian so she should be out cold in a few minutes. I got Johnathan backed up to the window then I heard the red head scream Jonathan's name with such fear and loving concern it made me hesitate. And that millisecond of hesitation was enough for Johnathan to recover and strike back. We continued to fight back and forth until something hit me in the back of the head, and every thing went black.

Clary pov

Crap this was gong to be bad. We couldn't take on all 4 and defend the portal. Plus the combination of demon poison and the energy I used to make/keep the portal open was beginning to take its toll. I have to get John out of here before we lose.

John pov

I had to get Clary out now with her powers there is no telling the damage valentine could do. So I do what any big brother would do I kicked her in the back of the leg and grabbed her shoulders as he fell and pulled her backwards making a dive for the portal. We tumbled backwards in to the wind tunnel like portal but suddenly Clary's fall was stopped by a large hand. The last thing I saw as I tumbled in to the swirling blue abyss of the portal was Clary drop her locket in to my hand as the blond guy pulled her back in to the apartment.

Jace pov

I recovered from that blow to the head just in time to see the girl and her brother tumble down in to what looked like a portal but how did a portal get in here? All I knew was I couldn't let her get away so I did what any intelligent shadow hunter with a head wound would do I... I threw myself into the mass of sapphire tinted magic and made a desperate grab for the girl. I cough hold of her and pulled just as hauled her fighting body out of the portal I saw a flash of gold chain get sucked into the portal and into oblivion along with Jonathan.

**I know it is a little shorter than last chapter but I needed to update. please leave me some more reviews the drive me to keep writing. Thanks so much for reading hope you liked it.**


	10. Chapter 10 angle strike

**Sorry for the long wait but I had finals and I am writing a book for my school news paper called slivers of madness, so that s pretty times consuming. But here is chapter 10 of don't touch my brother.**

Ch 10 Angle strike

_previously_

_I recovered from that blow to the head just in time to see the girl and her brother tumble down in to what looked like a portal but how did a portal get in here? All I knew was I couldn't let her get away so I did what any intelligent shadow hunter with a head wound would do... I threw myself into the mass of __sapphire__tinted magic and made a desperate grab for the girl. I cough hold of her and pulled just as hauled her fighting body out of the portal I saw a flash of gold chain get sucked into the portal and into oblivion along with Jonathan._

Clary pov

I struck the cherry red wood floor with a painful jolt. I could feel the demon poison working its way through my body. As weak and tired as I was there was no way I was going down with out giving these guys the fight of there lives. I rolled in to a standing position and drew a small dagger from my belt to wield along with Heosphoros. The Lightwood's charged me they were clearly angry about having there butts kicked, some people are so touchy. I grabbed the girls whip and pulled her in to her brother using there own momentum to take them out. The 2 other shadowhunters charged me from both sides, then Sebastian charged from the front. The 2 on the side were easy enough to doge I just jumped straight up and grabbed a hold on the circular light fixture above me. Sebastian was a little harder. I was able to kick him in the chest when I jumped, but he barley even stepped backwards.

'Okay plan M' I thought. This fight was only going to end one way, but the angle strike me down before I go down with out a fight.

Jace pov (here you go Poppypetals295)

Well that was impressive. I like how she handles her self Alec and Izzy clearly didn't share my admiration for the little red head as she used there momentum to pull them in to each other. Pegborn and Blackwell were no challenge but they never really were to and of us accept Alec and Izzy. Sebastian on the other hand was getting rather irritated by his sisters resistance. And I could see something was wrong with the little spitfire, she was getting pale and her breath was labored. I would have assumed she was just tied if not for her eyes they were as sharp and alert as they had been when the fight started.

"No, this was something different." I thought

That is when I noticed the blood and sticky black liquid in the back of her neck. The only reason I had not noticed it before was because of her mass of blood red hair had been in the way. But because she had jumped up to grab the light above her I got a brief glimpse of her neck.

It was just Seb and I vs the girl (who's name I still didn't know), so I figured now was a good time to try some diplomacy.

"You Know you can't last much longer short-stop."

'Nice job Jace' I thought as I saw indignation flash in her bright green eyes, 'insult the girl you want to like you, that always works.'

"we'll see" was her response

"Oh come on" I said "with that poison in your veins? You've got like what ten minutes?"

"well in that case I better make them count," and she lunged at me.

Seb and I both charged her, she blocked my strike with her dagger and Sebastian's with her sword. Apparently Valentine had seen enough because when no one was looking he came up behind the three of us and grabbed the girl after a few minutes of struggling Seb and I both go a hold of her of her arms and held her still as father drew a sleeping rune on her left shoulder blade. She was out instantly, as she collapsed I cough her in my arms and realized just how fragile she looked despite all her strength.

"What do we do with her now?" asked Sebastian

"we take her home" answered Valentine simply.


	11. Chapter 11 The Worth of The Universe

**Please put the pitchforks and torches down, I have updated. Heads up I plan to add a little to Clary's powers just to make it a little more interesting. So without further adue chapter 11. Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 11 The Worth of The Universe

_previously (Jace pov)_

"_Oh come on" I said "with that poison in your veins? You've got like what ten minutes?"_

"_well in that case I better make them count," and she lunged at me._

_Seb and I both charged her, she blocked my strike with her dagger and Sebastian's with her sword. Apparently Valentine had seen enough because when no one was looking he came up behind the three of us and grabbed the girl after a few minutes of struggling Seb and I both go a hold of her of her arms and held her still as father drew a sleeping rune on her left shoulder blade. She was out instantly, as she collapsed I caught her in my arms and realized just how fragile she looked despite all her strength._

"_What do we do with her now?" asked Sebastian_

"_We take her home" answered Valentine simply_

Johnathan pov

As I tumbled through the black and blue vortex my only thought was how I was going to tell Luke I lost Clary. He would be crushed, I was crushed. I promised mom and she was all I had.

"JOHNATHAN!"

I looked up and saw Luke running out of some building in front of me, concern written all over his face, and the next thing I knew my face was heading straight for the asphalt of the road.

Clary POV

The first thing I was aware of was pain. A burning and stinging pain in the back of my neck, like I was burning alive slowly from that point outward. My mind was clouded, I couldn't think straight or tell where I was. Every thing was a blur. I tried to move my arms, tried to sit up, anything but I just kept drifting in an ocean of ebony darkness. Icould heard voices but they kept fading in and out.

"Well we can't torture her not if we ever want her on our side."

"Okay then how do you suggest we forcibly remove information she doesn't want to tell us from her head, huh Angel Boy?"

"I…"

But his reply was cut off when suddenly the ocean swallowed me again and was plunged into darkness. I drifted in and out of consciousness for several more hours, I heard snippets of conversations and and bits of movement.

When I finally regained total consciousness I realized I was handcuffed to the iron headboard of a big twin sized bed, with nothing but a bare mattress on it. Ruff gauze bandages were wrapped around my neck covering the wound from the demon. Pealing my bright green eyes open, I blinked as they adjusted to the light. There was a florescent light bulb hanging from a string directly above me. The bed sat in the far left corner with the headboard up against the wall. A thick wood door was directly across from me on the opposite wall. On the wall to my right there was a window covered with thick iron bars. It looked like it was half under ground judging by the fact that light only filtered through the bottom half, and there was a musty mildew like smell you get from underground places. The stone floors and walls were wet with condensation, but nothing dripped from the sealing. It was cold enough to make me shiver, and I have been through a canadian blizzard.

I was tugging at the chains experimentally when the door suddenly opened. Valentine and Sebastian and the Golden Boy stepped in and he did not look happy.

John pov.

My eyes burst open with a ghasp. I looked around wildly for any kind of threat.

"Whoa whoa Johnathan, it's me, you're safe." i looked up into the blue eyes of Luke. The man who had been like my father. He never treated me different despite knowing whose child I was. How was i going to tell him i had lost the one thing in the world that meant more to both of us than the universe itself.

"I… I…"

"Where is Clary?"

"We were attacked and…"

I saw the realisation dawn on his face.

"Tell me everything."

**Here is a sneak preview of chapter 12**

Sebastian pov

"What the hell John." Clary shrieked "you suddenly just want to partner up with team evil word domination?"

''Of course not, but are we really even sure they are evil? I mean the only person who said they were bad was mom and we know how paronoi… I mean protective she could be."

"I can't believe I am hearing this mom would not have dragged us all over the face of the earth because she was paranoid."

Well maybe not but she could have been mistaken alright. She wasn't exactly the angel you make her out to be clary and you know it."

I grinned. This is exactly what i needed them divided so that i could come in and fix everything. The perfect opportunity to mold them into exactly what I need.

**Wow 921 words. I put a lot of thought and time into this one guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and tell me what you think of the story and what you would like to see next in the comments.**


	12. Chapter 12 Heaven and its Angels Divine

Hey all my faithful readers I am so sorry it took so long. I have 2 words for you... college classes.  
Chapter 12 A Brothers Fire  
_Previously_  
_Clary POV_  
_When I finally regained total consciousness I realized I was handcuffed to the iron headboard of a big twin sized bed, with nothing but a bare mattress on it. Ruff gauze bandages were wrapped around my neck covering the wound from the demon. Pealing my bright green eyes open, I blinked as they adjusted to the light. There was a florescent light bulb hanging from a string directly above me. The bed sat in the far left corner with the headboard up against the wall. A thick wood door was directly across from me on the opposite wall. On the wall to my right there was a window covered with thick iron bars. It looked like it was half under ground judging by the fact that light only filtered through the bottom half, and there was a musty mildew like smell you get from underground places. The stone floors and walls were wet with condensation, but nothing dripped from the sealing. It was cold enough to make me shiver, and I have been through a canadian blizzard._  
_I was tugging at the chains experimentally when the door suddenly opened. Valentine and Sebastian and the Golden Boy stepped in and he did not look happy._

John pov.  
My eyes burst open with a gasped. I looked around wildly for any kind of threat.

"_Whoa whoa Johnathan, it's me, you're safe." i looked up into the blue eyes of Luke. The man who had been like my father. He never treated me different despite knowing whose child I was. How was i going to tell him i had lost the one thing in the world that meant more to both of us than the universe itself.  
_"_I… I…"  
_"_Where is Clary?"  
_"_We were attacked and…"  
I saw the realization dawn on his face.  
_"_Tell me everything."_

John pov

By the time I had finished telling Luke all that happened I wanted to pass out again. Nothing like recounting your complete and utter failure to one of the two people whose opinion really matters to make you want to curl up and take a nap.  
I was so ashamed I couldn't even look at the man who raised me, who loved me, and treated me as his own, despite what my father did to him.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I slowly I began to look up at his face, I took my time and studied each of his features so that I could prolong looking into his eyes. Eventually I raised my eyes to his profound and endless gray ones, and what I found in those smoky compassionate orbs was just that, compassion. No anger, no judgment, just compassion, determination and maybe a little desperation to get back the person we both loved most in the world.

Luke's hand slid from my shoulder to outstretched in front of me. " Let's go get your sister." he said with all the confidence in the world. I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

Sebastian POV

I kept my face impassive as I entered my sister's room, but it did irritate me that she was chained like an animal to that bed. She was a Morgenstern and should never be locked up or controlled like an animal. My father was always a foolish man, but the one thing he did have right was that being a Morgenstern made us superior. No one bearing the Morganstern name should ever be controlled. We are a force of nature above any right or wrong heaven and its angels might divine, and we will eradicate anything in our path whether it is angelic, demonic, or mundane in nature. I saw the strength in my siblings when we fought, and I know they will be stronger once I temper them with hells fire, my fire.

Clary POV

"Clarissa," Valentine said calmly "How are you feeling."

I said nothing, merely glaring at him like the insect he was.

Sebastian smirked "you know it's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question."

I raised my eyebrows at him."I think we are past the formalities at this point don't you."

"Where is the cup, Clarissa." Valentine cut off Sebastian's snarky reply with a cold command. He should know better than to try and "command" me to do anything.

I turned my head slightly and glowered directly into his black eyes, "You should know that I don't react well to being told what to do."

Valentine sighed "just like your mother, everything has to be the hard way."

"Better like her than a murderous psychopath like you." The words were barely out of my mouth before the back of Valentine's hand collided with my face and once again I was pulled into darkness.

_Sorry I know it was really short but I had to post something _


End file.
